The Spectacular Valley N Roger : The Lemons
by jevaf5
Summary: Both grown in a lab in test tubes, Valley a spunky Savannah cat, and her soul partner, A Deinonychus that goes by the name Roger. they live in Stilling's Rust yard southwest of elmore, they don't know much about the world every since they left the lab. but throughout adventures can find out more about the world and maybe themselves, but right now they have to deal with lemons...yes
1. part 1: In the morning

One day at Stilling's rust yard South west of Elmore , in a really vast scrap pile shaped like dome like structure, it was dawn in the morning and everything seem placid, as the sun slowly came out of the horizon, calmness fill the entire place, even as a thug walked by whistling an unknown tune, back at that junk dome, two best friends dwell.( inside a small section of the scrap pile a dusty brown dark spotted female savannah cat snores)

Outside the thug keeps whistling while he's holding a bag full of stolen belonging's the thug looks like a finger print, he keeps whistling "man This a excellent morning nothing to trouble old…" while the fingerprint criminal struts on the sidewalk he holts and realized that someone interrupted him, his head turns around.

"Sal! You're under arrest for grand theft!" yelled a donut shaped police officer.

"Or am..."

"YES! Now put you're hands in the air" the donut cop yelled armed with a taser.

"You'll have to catch me…sucker!" Sal the fingerprint replied and then hijacked a van, and hardwired it and sped off,

"oh… so it's a case you want ehh…"

Back at the junk dome a loud police siren rises,

The savannah cat's eyes flutter open almost instantly.

"And there's the alarm for another splendid day…yahhhh.." she yawned

And stretched making a cracking noise with every joint she popped, now her large eyes with blue iris's zip to the opposite corner of the junk dome. It was very dark lucky for her, night vision is a gift that her species possesses, "Hey Roger! Wake up! Its tomorrow." She called to a grey Deinonychus with dark brown stripes.

"Err… Already." He replied

"Yep!" the cat cheered with big serval ears springing straight up in excitement,

The Deinonychus swayed his head side to side trying to shoo away flies from his snout. "Valley how come you're so excited over mornings. It makes absolutely no sense to me." The raptor relative asked while grabbing a black winter cap with his mouth and tossing it up wards causing it to land perfectly on his head.

"Well first my reptilian friend. People come to our house to give us stuff they obviously don't want any more. People here are very nice to give their stuff away!" she explained with supposed 'glee'

"you think that a person would just give their stuff away…I'm pretty sure that they are just trying to dispose of these "belongings" Valley." The dinosaur replied while standing bipedal and stretching and was using his own tail as a counter balance.

"Roger, when you put it like that I just sounds like junk."

"It is Junk." He answered

"It can't be junk I mean it's where we got our clothes!" she whined

"You're clothes; I only wear a winter cap on my head."

"What's winter?" Valley asked

"I don't know it just says it on the hat, anyways our wakeup call should be any second no…" Roger was interrupted by a loud yell following a electrical noise coming from just right outside the scrap yard.

"That sound can be quite memorizing, though I like the first noise better." The savannah spoke.

"Which one? The screaming or the electric surge?" the raptor questioned

"No, no friend...um… oh! The alarm that first wakes us up." She answered

Then paused to enjoy the taser's electric almost dupstep like sound.

" hey I'm going to get something to get something to eat out side. Want to come with?" Roger offered. Valley's ears perked up, and her eyes widened, with her tail failing with excitement. "Sure maybe we can get breakfast with a show like last time!"

(Last week) Valley and Roger are peeping through two holes in the wooden wall surrounding Stilling's rust yard, watching a juvenile tyrannosaurus chase a banana "Get back Here Joe!" the rex roared "AHHHH!"

(Back to present) "Hopefully…Maybe there might be something more interesting around here today." The raptor said.

"alright I'll meet you outside after I get my clothes…maybe they'll throw a pair of underwear." The cat spoke. Roger's eyes widened while he was walking out, "To much information. he than shook off that thought.

Valley skipped around the junk yard eyes looking at everything she saw, an abandon car, truck, a skeleton... she reminisces where she last hid her tattered clothes

her eyes going over the south east area of the junk yard, until her sapphire iris's caught a glimpse of some torn clothes. leaping onto that certain pile she reached out and grabbed a badly torn up white t-shirt and blue jeans which were basically shredded. she was kinda upset that no one through out any undergarments, but hey what are you gonna do. she leaped back down onto the filthy ground and sprinted fast across the vast junk yard with her clothes in her left paw,

(meanwhile)

inside of an old soup can a rat is cleaning itself with is dirty paws and swinging the hairless tail its eyes almost unblinking, stare outside. a piece of moldy cheese seemingly falls from the sky, the rat scurries out of it's hiding hole, unfortunately the rat is meet with a massive pair of razor sharp jaws, plucked from the ground and violently shaken and then only to be swallowed by its devour. "Dang..." Roger said as he walked around while a big bulge in his scaly throat sank closer and closer into his stomach. "that's good.." Roger continued to brag about his 'meal' as he walked along side the tall wood fence, combing for scraps around the edge, he stayed sharply focused until, he heard some commotion coming from outside the fence

"Well what should I do with all these lemons?" came a voice

"I don't know, they were supposed to be heading to the rainbow factory."

"wait why don't we just dump in the stilling's junk heap. I mean the boss did cancel an order this large."

"yeah two-hundred and forty-three lemons gone, what a waste"

"all in favor of dumping em here say aye!"

"AYE!" four voices chorus

back over the fence Roger had no idea what these lemons where. (could they be a bio-hazard,some kind of mutagen,whatever they are this can't be good)

he thought "I'd better tell Valley and then go into hiding, and i'm talking to myself for no apparent reason." Roger whispered and then slapped himself."Ah... much better, sweet sanity."


	2. part 2: Steve

Roger dashes across the junk yard to find his companion also passing many things that did not seem important to him. Leaping over a pit of car parts covering a good distance upon landing, still running with extreme haste, very determined to find the cat in time, Roger still goes over his mind to find out what those lemons are. (243, that's got to be a over kill if their a weapon, they could be detection devices that are probably meant to identify our id and bar codes on the back of our heads)

"I'll never let them take you away." He muttered under his hasted breath while dashing through a field of destroyed and rusted carnival equipment. "VALLEY! Where are you!" he roared standing on top of a downed rusted big rig roof

(Meanwhile)

The dusty brown savannah cat walked around the rust yard passing her share of objects as well, a pair of rusted handcuffs, some old nuts and bolts, and mostly discarded cars. As Valley walk through, her stomach growled like a jaguar that just got shot. Her ears picked up and she quickly looked left and right and right again. "I hope it's a good breakfast…" her stomach interrupted her again. "And show..." she complained to herself while walking to the entrance section of the junkyard.

While touring through the clear path roger once made by clearing out the rubble, Valley is suddenly mesmerized by a small strange yellow object sailing through the sky's air and then landing right in front of her.

"What the?" Valley reacts to the lemon's drop in.

She has absolutely no idea what this weird thing was, however she did like its yellow color, gleaming off the morning sun light, Valley has never seen anything like this ever before so she stares at it intensely, and then walks up to it and does what she does best. "Hello weird object." She said with glee, and a Adorable smile pose, (20 seconds later…) Valley is still in the same pose…smiling. "Hello?" she tried to ask the lemon, with still no reply. "Hmmm…" "Something tells me you're not into talking." The lemon still yields no voice. (Let's see he doesn't seem like the communicative type. He also doesn't have limbs or a face.)She thought. (Come on Valley think... you're smart, eh! I'll just make a educated guess!)

Valley just stared off farther into the lemon, with a stare that would pierce the lemon's very soul, that is if lemons had souls. Her brain's synapses flickering inside like a electric power box gone hay wire. (…) "You're an….. Egg?"

(Lemon) "…"

Valley got tired of guessing and shrugged. Then smiled

"Egg it is then!" Valley cheered as she grabbed the 'egg' from the ground.

(I like its texture it's...Unique…wait if I'm going to keep the egg, even temporary it's going to need a name… I've got a good selection too!)

"I here by name thee!"

(Back at the junk dome hideout)

"Steve…" muttered Roger before rolling his eyes "really?" while shaking his head.

"What's wrong with it?" Valley asked

"Valley put Steve down now. You have no idea what it even is!" Roger tried to explain. Valley gave Roger a semi-stern look while petting the lemon.

"Steve roger… Steve is a guy name, last I heard." "His also an egg, I'm saving him until tomorrow." She said

"Valley? What are you saving this…'Steve' for, tomorrow." Asked Roger

"Duhh..." she joked "eat him."

"Wait, wait, and wait. You just went to all the trouble to name this yellow thing, Just to eat it?"

"yep." Valley piped up

"If it was an Egg, why not just eat it then or now, Valley?" asked the worried Deinonychus.

The savannah cat's big ears perked up as well as her face "hey great idea." Valley tossed the lemon up into the air and her mouth gaped open preparing for the 'EGG' to land in it.

Roger's eye's dilated with animosity towards the lemon. Witch was only moments away from landing into his soul friend's mouth doing who ever knows once it lands inside it. Out of almost pure instinct, Roger went into attack mode and swung his long tail, and made it slap against the lemon knocking it away from Valley, who was still expecting a 'egg' until she opened her eyes.

Steve rolled on the floor, his lemon textured skin now bruised, and Steve kept rolling until it stopped near a swarm of cockroaches. Roger's Eyes and attitude returned to normal when he saw all the cockroaches close to Steve started to suffocate, and the other roaches quickly fled the dome.

Roger then noticed the lemon had a gaping hole in it, and was shocked when he saw 'Steve's' wound melt a dissent sized hole in that section of the Dome hideout.

Roger slowly turned to face Valley. "Steve was Evil!" "He could have hurt you!"

The savannah's Iris's focused on the Deinonychus and then the lemon, Then Valley stared at Steve's remains for about 5 more seconds in silence.

"Ok….." "Roger you may have point." She said as the hole in the wall slightly grew.

Roger sighed. " yes I always do, sis." "and before you ask I think I have a idea on how to discard its…." Roger stopped himself and looked into his close friends eyes, (dang. she really thought it was an egg to eat.) Out of feeling sorry for Valley yet for ridiculous reasons, he decided to only say this once to her. "I mean Steve's remains." And for a brief moment Valley smiled.

Until she saw What his solution was…

Roger stood on top of a massive machine with lots of spinning blades.

"This thing is a device I got to work about a week ago." Valley looked at the giant mechanical Blade device, mouth wide open and her serval cat ears drooped down in somewhat horror.

Roger wasn't paying attention to his partner's reaction. He was only interested in getting rid of the lemon the sooner.

"Don't worry Sis, Steve's parts will be in a better place…I don't know where though." Roger explained.

"What do you mean Roger…" the cat whimpered a little.

The large raptor then leaped serval meters and perfectly sticking a landing right next to his partner. "Well I've seen rats go inside the thing while it was on, but I don't ever see them come back out," "I do however find really good meat at the other side of the machine though." He finished.

"Now Valley if you would do the honor." Roger asked in a gentle men manner.

"Right the shovel." She ran over and picked up a shovel with Steve's remains in the scoop. The savannah cat walked right over to the entrance of the giant device, and dropped the lemon inside. At first she was fine, and less horrified about the machine….until again.

Roger and valley heard an awful shredding sound coming from in the machine, Valley ran back to a rusted car and entered it through its decaying frame, following her stuffing her ears with her paws and try to stand such a horrible noise.

While Roger mad dashed to a truck just behind the car and tried to bury his head in a dusty pillow.

(a few seconds later)

Roger had a classic raptor smile on his face.

Valley just shrugged her shoulders "eh… Life can go on without Steve…I guess."

She sighed and turned her head only to be struck with Joy. "Or A bunch of STEVE'S!"

The deinonychus's eyes zoomed out in his own version of horror.(Say What NOW!) he thought.

Roger quickly turned around to find Valley jumping on top of massive pile of two-hundred and forty-Two Steves

"NOOOO!" He roared.

Part 3 coming soon.


	3. Part 3: mutant lemons

Stilling's Rust Yard…5:00 pm.

At the middle of the scrap yard lays approximately 242 lemons, a dusty brown savannah cat named Valley rest ever so placidly on top of the massive pile of yellow citrus, obviously taking a decent cat-nap,

While Roger the Deinonychus sits idle next to his 'blade device' which had a bunch of yellow small bits of lemon peel, Roger only stared at the enormous pile of his now new worst enemy.

"Dang Steves! And all two-hundred and forty-two of them…" roger said to himself. The raptor couldn't stand staring at the lemon horde.

Roger quickly hoisted himself up and proceeded to the other side of the rust yard, not wanting to see the Steves again, Roger burst into high speed movement,

Leaping onto the truck he was near earlier and somersaulting off of it and sticking the landing, until..

"Oph!" Roger just thought he tripped over something.

"what the heck?!" he turned around to find a canister of some sort, right now Roger didn't even care what was inside the container.

"Hey watch it!" he barked at the can while pimp-slapping it with his long tail .

The canister flew up against the trucks tipped over roof causing its top to shatter.

While walking away from the small area, roger heard something coming from behind him that sounded like a draining noise.

He quickly hesitated and turned around to see that the canister he tail slapped was now draining radioactive energy, into a drain that leads right under to a small area where the current pile of Steve's are

"Oh Dang…" the Deinonychus muttered with his red iris's shrunk in fear…

(Meanwhile)

"Yahhhh…" Valley yawned while standing on top of her Steve Mountain

"Ah.. What a beautiful afternoon on top of new fort Steve!" she piped up before sliding down the mountain of lemons like slide.

But something felt weird to her. The Steve slide felt a little squishy

But Valley decided to ignore it.

As she walked away, she failed to notice a large cockroach wander right up to the lemon pile.

All of a sudden, the cockroach is engulfed by a few Steve's and then dragged into the giant pile while it made disgusting eating noises, but Valley was already too far away to hear them, while she stretched again and exercised her claws by retracting them out and in, and over again.

Still behind her the lemon mountain sounded like it was quietly growling while at the bottom of the pile a turquoise-colored light.

Valley finished waking up from her cat-nap, and turned around to face the 'egg' pile.

Which had stopped growling even though she had no idea it was even alive, though she could of sworn she heard a low growl with her large ears. The savannah cat quickly shrugged that off. "I'll think I will eat one Steve later."

"Maybe I can convince Roger to have one too!" she cheered at the very thought. But even she knew she was joking with herself.

Most Deinonychus are way too stuck up with their beliefs.

However though right as Valley was pondering that idea.

The large raptor leaped out of hiding and landed right in front of her.

"Valley, It isn't safe here!"

"what are talking about! There's nothing wrong with the Steve's!" she argued

Roger turned to her face, His Blood red Iris's facing her cool blue eyes.

"Look Valley just trust me, ok!" He Barked

"growwwwwwwwl…." Came low-pitched snarls and growls.

"Roger…." Valley asked a little scared.

"what was that?..."

"sis get behind now!" Roger was now once again starting to act over protective, but this is a most appropriate time for caution, that is at least what his instincts are telling him….

They both stared at the lemon pile

Only to see the light from under it glows even brighter, then the lemons were engulfed in the light itself.

Valley instantly got extremely worried by the sight, she turned to roger's face.

"Roger what's happening!" she almost shouted.

"Radio active waste plus the Steve eggs, is a very, very bad idea."

"Wait did you try to melt the Steve's using that kind of stuff!" she yelled back at the Deinonychus try to guard her.

"Valley this isn't the freakin time!" Roger growled, as he and Valley watched the lemon mountain sprout a massive hand with multiple lemons as digits, and then forcing what would look like claws that just shot out of the giant citrus hand.

Following that was the middle of the pile started to become more packed in and then another arm and hand shot out, this time out of the left side, as well as two other limbs which happens to be the legs. Roger and Valley's Eyes almost bulged out of their heads as the yellow egg pile started to gain that of a bipedal stance.

Roger's jaw dropped, when he saw the Steve's form quickly into a face, and the ones on the back peeled to resemble short spines.

The lemon mountain had become alive and quickly shifted its eyeless face toward the Roger and Valley. The Deinonychus was sweating his spiny tips on the back of his skull bent down, just a looking at the size of this monstrosity. But what even scared him more was went it spoke.

"ROOOOOGERRRR!"

It roared his name while pointing a mutated claw from one of Its fingers, at him.

"Roger let me talk to it." Valley asked politely

"WHAT?!" Roger screeched

"Please, Roger maybe I can talk to them." The savannah said while running towards the beast, and away from Roger.

"WAIT! Valley get back!"

The monster was about to walk right up to the raptor, only to be confronted by valley.

"Wait! Please Steves! Remember the good times we all had a..."

Unfortunately Valley was cut of short by a mutant lemon pimp-slap, causing to have her sent right up against the dome hideout's scrap metal wall.

"Ow..." she slightly whimpered

"Heh heh heh…" "STEVE…" "Good…Name…" the yellow freak laughed.

Roger was instantly infuriated by this living Steve for one, hurting his only friend who's been nothing but nice to this wretched pile. And for two, having him be on edge trying to warn Valley about Steve.

Roger's Iris's dilated at this and flared his claws, and teeth,

"HEY! Yellow freak!" he shouted at STEVE. And then proceeded to grab a crow bar and through it into STEVE's Chest. Most unfortunately before the Crowbar made even contact, STEVE quickly altered himself to have it pass right through his chest with a large hole and then returning to normal.

Roger was shocked with that surprised face, the one where your mouth Is stuck hung open for a good amount of seconds.

"You know I really thought, tha, that would work." He said with a expression of slight fear on him.

The lemon beast, STEVE then started to chase after Roger, whom of course decided to run, among the time sprinting around the rust yard, roger heard STEVE yelling his name over and over again, (No doubt about it Roger he's Targeting me alone!)

The worried Deinonychus thought. Roger had to keep running he grabbed a rusty ledge and vaulted off onto a long pipe way and then proceeded to dash across it without falling off of i. While STEVE just rammed through all of the obstacles.

"I just can't keep running, darn it!" Roger was about to think it was completely hopeless until he quickly dashed by his massive blade device, it took him a few seconds to try to come up with something, he then once more vaulted over a giant metal plate. He looks back at the device and the Idea starts to finialize on how to finally defeat…STEVE .

"Yes… that could work." The Deinonychus started to smirk.

Final part coming soon


	4. part 4: lemonade

(5:15 pm) (Stilling's rust yard)

Roger a Deinonychus has been currently running around the rust yard and trying to seek shelter from a

Monstrosity of mutated Lemons with formed into a horrible yellow freak that has been dubbed STEVE, now Roger is hiding behind a giant metal scrap plate, while his soul partner Valley a savannah cat is temporally out cold; however the large raptor has an ace and trick up his sleeve. (If dinosaurs wear sleeves that is, but they don't)

Roger's reptilian eyes darted back and forth; he believes that he can use the giant blade device he got to work a while ago to assist him, in defeating the STEVE colossus.

(Meanwhile)

"Uh..." Valley groans while try to wake up from the yellow pimp-slap of pain.

"Roger? Roger where are you?" she muttered, as she surveyed the area for either STEVE or Roger.

Valley wondered around looking for them, was still a little woozy from the hit, and was staggering. (don't worry valley your healing factor will kick in soon, then maybe roger will stop STEVE, and then we can all have rats for dinner, hmm I wonder if there might be some good leftovers in that car I saw earlier. Like a big cooked slab of meat with a decent amount of that tasty semi-liquid stuff what was it called B-Q...) Valley was suddenly interrupted by a loud roar coming from the direction that STEVE had chased Roger.

Valley quickly leapt into hiding behind a downed dismantled bull dozer plow. She then tried to sneak a glimpse of the thundering roar coming her direction, then came the massive hulking yellow brute that referred to itself as STEVE, "ROGERRRRR…" It growled as it smacked a rusted metal beam sticking out of one of the scrap piles, causing the pile to land right beside Valley,

Thus making her squeal a little, but she quickly covered her mouth when she noticed, that freak turned its concaved-looking face around to try to seek who made the sound. Following that he then swiped his giant hand across the junk yard landscape in an effect to unveil the person, Steve couldn't seem to find anyone at first so it extended its neck by moving some lemons to act as a support giving him a temporary serpent neck,. Valley quickly pushed herself up against the plow of the old bulldozer and tried in effort to sneak to a long tunnel pipe, from the other side she could see roger's reflection on a broken mirror hanging because of a seriously rusted handle, roger was hiding behind an old piece of giant scrap metal plating, also in the area was that Shredding razor-blade device that roger was using earlier, another thing in that same area was an abandoned crane and massive wreaking ball, only being held by a very rusted chain that looked like it could collapse any moment, now she has an Idea as well.

"I've gotta reach Roger, perhaps I can cause some sort of distraction." Valley whispered to herself. All the while, she began to notice that, all the ruckus STEVE was causing was starting to drive out very large rodents from their hiding spots. Now again Valley had another idea, one that could help lead her to achieve her primary idea. The Savannah cat's Eyes darted around her own field of vision until she came in visual contact with an old moldy cheese wheel. Desperate, Valley took quick refuge behind a rusted boat hull and snuck towards the cheese wheel with haste, without ever making a noise, while near the cheese wheel a four foot long rat quickly caught it in its sights and started the race to it. Valley instantly grasped the moldy cheese and tossed it in STEVE's Direction; the large rat's eyes purely focused onto the cheese wheel, and viciously pursued it. Right under STEVE's legs,

"MUST…FEED…" groaned the gigantic mutated lemon construct, and shot out his neck into a snake like neck, as well as its head suddenly sprouted fangs and struck the giant rat, and trying to devour it and making gross gulping sounds.

During that Valley had already made it already to the other side of the area, only a few meters away from roger,

Valley was starting to walk up to roger, until she heard the vulgar and disgusting sounds of STEVE.

"EW! Gross!" she yelled feeling extremely squeamish, but she also yelled loud enough to where STEVE couldn't hear her over its own slurping. Roger just noticed that STEVE was distracted and could hear Valley being grossed out. Valley ran up to Roger and quickly spoke to him.

"IwasknockedoutbytheSTEVEthingand…"

"SLOW DOWN! I cannot understand what you're saying valley!" The Deinonychus insisted for her to calm down.

"Roger I'm just so nervous, I mean Look what STEVE's done to the place!" she started to panic again as she pointed both her arms in various directions where the beast has wrecked parts of the Rust yard one of them being their scrap dome base. "Don't worry sis, I've got a plan!" roger said.

"hey wait!" "So do I." Valley chimed in.

Roger's red iris's quick glanced at her. "ok then, shoot."

"alright Roger so anyway while I was over near our destroyed hideout, I Saw that old stick-like thing, that was holding the giant metal ball, and I was maybe thinking that you could lure STEVE right under it, and then I'll use my sharp claws to slice the rusty line, and then STEVE will be egg paste!" explained the Savannah cat.

"You know Valley; I highly doubt that STEVE was even made out of eggs to begin with."

"Yeah…I think you might be on to something about that Roger." Valley agreed while posing a standing thinking position.

"Anyway Valley, That Idea of yours might not be so effective."

"What?..ok how." She asked.

"First off Valley, Its head can touch the metal ball if it wanted to, second I'm taking that Steve's a shape shifter and that STEVE will just reassemble."

Roger explained. "However your Idea can defiantly add onto mine." "I'm guessing that the only way to deal with STEVE is to completely have it reduced to pieces, every last bit destroyed, luckily we have a means to that." Roger said as he pointed to the Shredding machine. "Here's the plan in detail, so listen carefully." Roger was about to explain his plan, when Valley shook her head. She nodded.

"Ok good. So I'm going to lure STEVE around the area for a bit, while your turning on the machine, once its running, I'm going to lure it once more but this time right underneath the ball, then that's where you come in again Valley. You'll use your claws to cut the rusty chain holding it, when it falls it'll send STEVE into the Shredder, Head first." Roger explained his elaborate plan.

Valley Nodded "yes."

"Good! Let's go!" confirmed roger.

(5:30 Pm)

STEVE was finished with his meal and was patrolling around the area for Roger. This went all too well when the Deinonychus leapt his way right in front of the hulking amalgamation, the very sight of Roger infuriated the Concaved faced yellow freak. "ROOOGGGERR….POUUND…YOU!" STEVE furiously charged the Raptor head on, and transforming its head to have a hole in the middle, which expanded and then flourished lots of yellow spikes from the mutated lemons, causing STEVE's neck and head to look like Mongolian Death worm.

Now Roger was feeling quite scared, as his blood red Iris's shrank to small red dots.

"Oh Crud…I'm screwed!" he said to himself and then bolted up a massive scrap pile and onto the top of a support beam. "Dang there sure are a lot of these in the rust yard!" he commented on the count, there were an awfully lot of beams at Stilling's. While so, STEVE was quickly advancing to Roger by climbing and using the death worm mouth to try to strike him. But luckily for Roger Steves aim was horribly off.

"Yeah know sometimes I miss the bio-lab" roger said to himself. Then he raised his scaly brow and tried to remember…"wait a minute.."

(Quick flashback)

"Hold Him Down!" said a doctor whom then pulled out a 24 inch long needle.

(End flashback)

Roger looked slightly traumatized.

"Yahhhh…giant Yellow mutant any day." He finished.

(Meanwhile)

Valley was dashing towards the Shredding device she looked for the lever, while doing that she discovered in one of the scrap piles. "HEY A PENNY!" she piped up.

"VALLEY!" roared Roger like a Jurassic park tyrannosaurus.

"Oh sorry!" she apologized for the distraction, and continued to scan for the lever. "Hey found it!" Valley self cheered. She grabbed and pulled the rusty lever, and soon heard a loud grinding start up noise.

"Alright! It's on!" Valley announced.

(Back to roger)

"Good."

"Now for phase two" said Roger.

Roger then proceeded to jump down from the giant pile of scrap after launching off the metal beam, Of course STEVE followed. (That's it just keep following.) He thought.

Roger assumed his position right in the direction underneath the ball. And STEVE Started to turn again, his Death worm face fades away and is soon replaced by a sick twisted smile.

"NOWHERE…TO...RUN!"

"Valley Now!"

Roger signaled her., as she was perched up on top of the crane's beam, she extended her sharp claws and cut the weak rusty chain.

STEVE's Hand transformed into a giant spiked mace,

But now Roger was slightly smiling and pointed up with one of his sharp claws, and then jumping out of the way. STEVE look up, only to view the last thing It'll ever see, as the massive metal sphere slams into Its back and causing STEVE to fall Head and neck first into the Shredding Device, which the following sound was a Loud roar followed by Disgusting shredding noises, as its body was slowly being absorbed by the death machine.

Roger had a somewhat sadistic smile on his face, "Chop, chop, Steve!" He taunted.

Valley couldn't stand to hear STEVE suffering; after all she did find them. But even she knew that she'd choose Roger over a mutated lemon creature any day.

All of a Sudden STEVE was instantly sucked right into the machine. The Shredding machine's integrity started to expand, and the device looked bloated.

Roger then realized something.

"Oh crud! Valley get down! The Machine is overloading!" he shouted.

The Machine kept getting bigger and bigger. Then both of them leapt once more into cover, this time behind an old blast wall, that time obviously forgot. A few seconds later the machine Erupted with a loud explosion with a decent deadly radius, luckily Valley and Roger were safe behind the wall, from it.

When everything seemed quiet for about 10 seconds, Valley and roger preformed a parkour trick by running up the wall and used a metal scrap piece that was jutting from a pile as a swing to land right next to the remains of the Shredding device, and Absolutely nothing of STEVE until Valley looked up at the sky, to see a mass of machine parts and lemon juice flying away, probably somewhere else.

"I guess STEVE wasn't 'Yolking' around when he said he was late for his 'flight'." Valley Joked

Roger turned his head in somewhat shame at her.

"what?" she asked.

"Look sis, I thought we already went over the discussion that it wasn't made of any sort of egg." He shot back.

"But... But… it was an awesome jok..."

"No valley it wasn't" Roger cut her off.

Valley was now just frowning and staring at the ground.

All of a sudden a certain yellow egg-like thing came rolling down one of the scrap pile hills. It was another lemon but it wasn't mutated.

But that didn't stop the two bio-experiments from freaking out, when they made eye contact with it,

"KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!" valley screamed as she yanked an old rusty crowbar and started repeatedly smashing it until it was nothing.

"Anger-management please." Roger said calmly in the background while smirking.

(Meanwhile)

At the rainbow factory parking lot four workers were packing up to go home, while their boss comes out to greet them.

"Good job today guys. I'm so glad that incident with the lemons is finally over and that you've decided to dispose of them, dumping them in a junk yard what great idea! But I better not see another lemon or lemon juice for the rest of the…" the boss stopped talking to his employees, and pointed up to a lot of stuff that was coming their direction. "Uh boss you ok?" one of the truckers asked.

"What the heck is…oh no." the boss suddenly realized what was heading right towards them, when he started to smell that old machine part stench and lemon juice and peels.

"Uh boss?" the four truckers asked.

The boss just glared with extreme contempt at them.

"Your all fired."

(END)


End file.
